Call Me Kariri!
by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars
Summary: A Keronian girl conveniently gets lost on Pekopon and accidentally stumbles across the Keroro Platoon, although Kululu seems to know this person. But when the interest he used to have for her slowly grows into an obsession, the others begin to worry. Will his sanity triumph over his desires? Eh… probably not. *Rated M because I'm the FBI, and I can*


**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. XD I shouldn't be trusted with ideas. They're dangerous.**

**As a side note: I really don't know when to write some more Pekopon Revolution this summer. But I haven't abandoned it, just wanted you to know that. I've got most of the outline written and everything. It's more of a motivation thing.**

* * *

One thing that Natsumi certainly did NOT expect when she opened up that closet on her day to clean:

Four frightened Keronians, huddling together and shivering.

The whole platoon was there, looking terrified out of their wit. Their teeth were chattering and their fingers were trembling like wet cats.

With a grumpy look on her face, a sort of one that read "what craziness are you stupid frogs up to _now_?", Natsumi pulled each frog out of the closet and lined them up against the wall. She counted Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo.

Natsumi placed her hands on her hips. "All right. Enough with the funny business. What were you four frogs doing in that closet?!"

"K-k-k-k-k-k—" Keroro stuttered. His chattering teeth wouldn't let him say anything. He pressed his hands together in fear, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

The look on Natsumi's face began to soften as she let her eyes pass over each frog. "What happened with all of you?" she wondered aloud. Her voice was a bit calmer-sounding; she was genuinely concerned. This could not be normal behavior.

"Oh, Natchi!" Tamama lost it and hugged himself against Natsumi's leg, breaking into sobs. "It was just _awful_!"

"What was awful?" she asked him.

Tamama could say nothing more, only sob at the horror.

"Giroro?" She focused her eyes on him, awaiting an explanation.

"I—I can't…. I just can't…." Giroro wrapped his arms around his abdomen. "I feel so sick…. I need to throw up."

"Well, not on the floor!" She scolded. "Whatever it was that happened, I'm still cleaning here!" She pointed toward the door to the restroom, where Giroro promptly ran off to to empty his stomach of its contents.

"Will SOMEONE give me an explanation of what happened?!" Natsumi demanded.

**(Don't look at me. I wasn't there.)**

"But—you're supposed to be everywhere!" she reminded him.

**(Uh… I was sort of actually at the DVD store. So I didn't see what happened.)**

She groaned and smacked her head against the wall. When something tugged at the edge of her skirt, she peered down to see what it was. Keroro was gazing up at her with such terrified eyes.

"Natsumi-dono," said the Sergeant, "there is something you must know."

He cringed, and Natsumi could tell how painful it must have been for him to even have the thought pass through his head. Understandingly, she stooped down, and Keroro whispered the information into her ear. It only took seconds for Natsumi's expression to change drastically.

"Kululu's a WHAT?"

"You heard me." Keroro swallowed, nervous yet dignified with his response. "We all saw it with our own eyes."

"So that's why there are only three of you here…." She put a hand to her chin.

A tear fell down Dororo's cheek. "I'm here, too!"

"So… Dororo's fine?" Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened, stupid frog? You've got to tell me _everything_."

Keroro sighed and took a seat against the wall. "All right," he said, "I will."

Giroro came back around that time and they all sat around Keroro, listening to his tale, as he plunged into a flashback to earlier that morning.

* * *

The day was bright. The air was clean. It was a beautiful day to be alive.

Keroro had just been heading on home after getting Fuyuki to go to the toy store with him to buy a Gunpla. But at the last second, Fuyuki realized there was somewhere he had to be so he ran off, leaving Keroro by himself. Fuyuki trusted him on his own. It wasn't like he could take over the planet alone on the sidewalk.

Keroro had more of a chance to monitor the habitat of Pekopon this way, though, and take in all the information he could about its plants and weather. Pekopon was a decent place, he had to admit. With each day it seemed to be for all of them more and more of their home.

But there were so many things he didn't expect to happen. So many things that just took a turn for the worse. And got confusing. And weird. And WHYYYYYY. WHY DID THOSE THINGS HAVE TO HAPPEN.

**(Keroro! You're straying from the point of this. You're confusing Natsumi with all that caps lock in your narrative. Get back to the story.)**

Keroro for some reason or another decided it would be best to heed the suggestion of the narrator who was currently munching on popcorn. So he continued the tragic tale. As flashback-Keroro passed another row of apartment building, something he didn't expect came into view. A Keronian. And not just any Keronian, but rather one he hadn't seen before.

Keroro didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but two seconds later, he was running ahead (bag of Gunpla still in hands) to greet the new Keronian.

"Geroooo! Hello, I am Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, assigned to invade Pekopon! And who might you be?" Keroro thrust out his hand to shake the Keronian's own hand, but he missed and got her head instead, knocking her to the ground. "Gero… oops…. Sorry…." So much for a good first impression.

As she dazedly rubbed her sore head, Keroro tried again and outstretched his hand, this time to help her up. She took it gratefully and brought herself to her feet.

When she was standing, Keroro could easily tell now that this Keronian was a female, owing to her feminine appearance—a young white face, a tail, sweet-looking eyes. Her skin was the color of dull bronze, and her hat was yellow. She had no insignia, which puzzled him.

"Hi! Um, what did you say again?" the girl asked.

Keroro repeated his introduction, then waited for her to introduce herself.

"Oh! I'm Kariri." The Keronian girl smiled at him, flashing a double row of pearly whites.

"Gero, that's a nice name," Keroro commented, picking back up his Gundam back he'd accidentally dropped. She seemed normal enough. But he had yet to know of the horror that would soon commence. If only he had known…. "Do you have a place to stay?" That was his first mistake.

Kariri looked down briefly, then shook her head in sadness.

"That's great, then!" Her eyes darted up to him, filling with confusion. "You can stay with us, the great and famous Keroro Platoon! Always welcoming alien strangers of all sorts, yup."

Keroro stood in front of her a moment, sparkling.

"I've… never heard of you."

He frowned.

"Really?"

She nodded, then smiled again. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Keroro leaned his hand against the side of the building, casting his eyes to the ground in sadness.

"But thanks for your offer, though! Since I need a place to stay anyway, would you mind?"

"Eh… I guess not." Keroro was hesitant, especially now since this girl clearly didn't know of the Keroro Platoon's awesomeness. He had his doubts as to whether or not she would ever believe him if he decided to prove this, either…. It was best to just let her find out on her own just how spectacular he was. After all, for all he knew this girl might be a spy sent from Keron to see how their invasion was coming along. So he might as well bring her home and show her to the rest of the platoon. Why not? You know. Not like there was anything else to do, and this sort of thing seemed to be standard procedure for whenever some new character appeared.

"So… ehehehh…." Keroro began walking along the sidewalk, which Kariri took as a signal to follow. "What, ah, _brings_ you to Pekopon, anyway, Kariri?"

Kariri gazed at him, her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes seemed to flicker with uncertainty. "I—I'm actually not so sure…" she admitted. "I sort of got lost, and… I ended up here, I guess! But, you know, nothing to be done about it now." She laughed a little.

_Hmm…._ Keroro lowered his eye ridges in thought. Maybe she wasn't so normal. No insignia, no explanation for how she'd appeared. Maybe she was really a spy, sent from headquarters to monitor their invasion progress. That was bad for him. In that case, he'd better get his act together (as well as everyone else's).

The Hinata house wasn't that far away. In no time they had gotten to the front steps, and were about to enter the building, when Keroro's hand hovered over the knob.

"So, uh…." He rubbed the back of his head in a bashful manner. "I guess I'd better give you the tour of the house we conquered and our base and all that stuff, huh?"

"Um… sure?" she said.

He led her into the house, and avoided saying, "I'm back, Natsumi-dono!" as he usually did to notify Natsumi.

"Aaaahh…." Kariri drew in her breath. Keroro drew in his, too. He hoped she hadn't realized that he hadn't yet taken over the place.

"Wh-what is it…?" he wondered.

"This place is so much different from the houses on Keron!" Kariri flitted over to various parts of the living room, marveling at everything she touched and saw. "It's like an alien land!"

Keroro resisted the urge to say, _Well, duh!_

"Is this where you live?" she asked him.

"Um… yeah!" He nodded. "Now, let me show you where my glorious bedroom is! And then I can introduce you to the rest of the platoon!"

"Cool!" Kariri jumped up and down, and star shapes passed over the area to establish a scene change.

When the star shapes left, the two frogs were magically in Keroro's bedroom.

"This looks a lot less impressive than I would've thought it would be," Kariri commented off-handedly.

Keroro pressed his hands to his cheeks in fright. This was it! They found out how comfortable he was getting! His life on Pekopon as he knew it was now over!

"Ah! It's a refrigerator!" Kariri ran over to the mini-fridge and began to open it up.

Keroro darted forward. "Wait! That's the—"

Before anything could be done, they both were abruptly sucked inside the portal.

When the portal spit them back out, they were in the halls of the base. Keroro stood up and brushed himself off. As long as they were in the base anyway, he might as well go find the others. "Wait here," he notified Kariri. He had to gather the rest of the platoon and introduce her to everyone else first before she put her hands on anything else.

That was his second mistake.

A little while later he came back with the rest of the platoon plus other, who gathered in a line across the hallway to hear Keroro's ultra important message.

"Platoon," said Keroro. He placed his hands behind his back to look more professional. "Today we have been sent a very important person from Keron. Please act on your best behavior in her presence. And her name…" He struck a dramatic pose to look cool. "…is Kariri!"

Kariri stepped forward, and Angol Mois clapped behind Keroro to make the moment more special.

"Hello, hello!" Kariri bowed separately to each platoon member. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I am Kariri."

"Uh…." Giroro glanced up at Keroro. "Not to crash your party or anything, Keroro, but is there a reason she was sent down here?"

"Nope!" said Keroro. "None whatsoever!" When Kariri wasn't looking, he darted up to Giroro and whispered in his ear, "I think she's a spy that headquarters sent. You know. To check up on the invasion."

Giroro looked over her again. "She sure doesn't look like a spy," he said. "She doesn't even have an insignia."

Kariri seemed not to mind, and just kept saying hello to the rest of the platoon members. She seemed friendly enough.

Kululu narrowed his eyes. He thought silent thoughts to himself, looking her over, taking her image in. "You said… your name was Kariri?"

"Uh-huh," said Kariri.

"I think…." He slowly made eye contact with her. "I think I might know you…."

"What?!" Keroro was baffled. "You do?"

"Yup." Kululu nodded confidently. "I'm sure of it now. Almost hard to believe! Why—you're Kariri. You're _the_ Kariri!"

"Uh… I guess I am?"

Kululu stepped forward and thrust his hands forcefully on her shoulders, pressing her against the wall. "You have no idea how long I've been searching for you!"

Kariri giggled. "Tee hee, you smell nice!"

He took his hands off of her and clasped them together at the side of his head. A smile met his lips and everything suddenly became covered in metaphorical roses. "Ah… it's like a dream come true. I can't believe this is actually happening."

The platoon plus other remained behind him, all sharing the same dumbstruck expression.

"Kululu—don't tell us… you know this girl?" asked Keroro.

"It's a long story, Captain," was all Kululu said.

Kariri's eyes drifted all around her (figuratively), seeming that she had as much interest in the conversation as a distracted puppy.

"Where, Sergeant Major? Where do you know her?"

Kululu did not respond, but the expression on his face changed, though only Kariri could see. His smile of bliss suddenly turned into a grin of malice, and there was no longer a dreamy look in his eyes, but a scheming shadow that covered almost half his face.

"IDON'TKNOWHIM!" Kariri shrieked. She dashed away from the wall and began running at full speed down the hallway. Kululu charged after her. They both left a cloud of smoke that covered the rest of the platoon.

"Wh… wh… whaaaaa…." Keroro could not find any words.

"I feel like we should maybe go help her maybe," suggested Tamama.

"Yeah… Kululu just chased after her…. That can't be good…." Giroro gave his own input.

Dororo stretched out a length of duct tape with a determined look in his eyes. "We shall save the new visitor."

"I'll be in the backyard raking leaves, so, like, call me if you need me!" Angol Mois saluted, then left.

"Corporal Giroro! Use your navigational skills to locate where Kariri ran off to!" Keroro ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Giroro saluted to him, then ran off to go search for her. Everyone followed after.

Their search lasted a whole lot longer than they thought it would. About a half an hour into the search, they happened to run past Kululu, who was sitting at the kitchen table of the Hinata house. He hummed to himself, eating from a plate of curry.

"Kululu!" Giroro halted in his tracks. "Where has Kariri gone?"

"Ku ku ku, she's around here somewhere," Kululu said to him. "Check the backyard; that's where I saw her last."

"Okay!" They ran off toward the backyard.

_Phew…._ Keroro breathed a mental sigh of relief. If Kululu wasn't with her, then that meant that Kariri would be okay.

But when they reached the backyard and found Kariri hiding behind the house, she was anything but okay. She was resting her arms in her lap, a horrified look on her face.

When she saw the four frogs, though, she perked up. "Oh! Hi, guys!" she said. "How are you doing?"

"How are _you_ doing?" said Keroro. "Kululu just chased after you! Are you _sure_ he didn't experiment on you horribly or anything?"

Kariri paused. Her mouth was open, but no words came out.

"Ex…periment?" she finally said.

"Yup. That's what Kululu does to people."

She seemed puzzled, but said nothing more to this, nothing more than a simple, "I'm fine."

Keroro and the others helped her back up, and they were about to head on toward the base again, when Kululu came back. Kariri suddenly looked very frightened.

Keroro stood in front of her. "Sergeant Major Kululu, we won't let you experiment on her!"

"What I get to do with her is none of your business," he told Keroro, almost possessively.

Kululu took her by the hand and pulled her closer to him, separating her from Keroro and the others. "Guess what, Kariri…" he whispered in an ominous tone. Kariri let out a whimper as his face went closer to hers, with his nose now buried in her cheek. If he had a nose. "What you gave me was nice, but not enough. After that I've decided I want even more of you.~"

Keroro's jaw dropped open. So did everyone else's.

"Sergeant Major!" Keroro scolded. "Oh, frog, I don't even have any _words_ for how _disgusting_ that is."

Giroro covered his mouth, sickened. Dororo just pretended not to have heard anything.

"What? I don't get it," said Tamama. Keroro clasped his hands over Tamama's ears.

"You don't need to hear any more of that, Private."

Kululu looked back up at the rest of him. "What? You all look so… weirded out. It is really that weird?"

"Well, you sound not ashamed at all," Giroro remarked.

"La, la, la, la!" Dororo sang, tuning all of them out.

"YES! IT IS THAT WEIRD!" Keroro screamed at him.

"Huh…."

Kululu nodded to himself, considering this. But he honestly didn't care whether everyone else thought it was wrong. As long as he got what he wanted, he was good.

"Are you okay, Kariri-chan?" Keroro asked, walking up to her. Kariri responded with a stunned silence.

"Kululu! What you're thinking of…. That's a horrible thing to do!" Giroro told him, his attitude changing from shock to fury. "I can't believe it…. A soldier like you…."

"Ku ku ku. Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

"You—are?" The look on Giroro's face changed from anger to confusion.

"Not! Ku ku ku." Kululu grabbed Kariri's arm again and began running off with her.

"Ack! Get him!" Giroro yelled. "He can't get far!"

Just as he said this, Kululu pressed a remote he got out of nowhere and a circle of grass opened up beneath him, sucking him and a frightened Kariri down to the depths of the underworld. Uh, I mean, his lab.

Giroro fell to the ground where they had disappeared under, fingering every place on the grass that he could find. "K-Keroro… what do we do?"

Keroro just clutched his head in anxiety, muttering to himself about horrible Kululu was.

"If we don't get to her in time, Keroro, he'll… he'll…." Giroro squeezed his eyes shut, unable to say the rest of it. He hadn't known that Kululu would be one to do those things. But perhaps he'd been wrong. But this was a step worse from what he'd ever imagined. Something had to be done about Kululu.

"Keroro-kun… there's got to be something we can do…" Dororo whispered. "We can't let Kululu-dono do this. It's wrong."

"I still don't get it!" Tamama blurted.

"Okay, platoon. Okay." Keroro took his hands away from his head and straightened back up. "Follow me, platoon, because we're going to go find Kariri!"

* * *

After an arbitrary time-skip commenced, Kariri huffed and panted as she ran along the never-ending hallways of the base. At last, she'd escaped… but it had already been too late. Again. She looked downward at the yellow sadist's dirtywork and cringed, crying softly to herself on the inside. She didn't understand this at all. Why did it have to be her? Why did the universe have to make someone like _him_ with such an uncontrollable desire for people like her…? If there were any others like her….

She glanced over her shoulder, still panting, and decided that she'd run far enough from that dastardly lab. She took a seat by the wall, leaning her back against it. It was too hard to run in her state. And she was so frightened. Everything was so scary once he gave her that look…. The look that said it all.

Suddenly, she gasped. Something was beside her. She looked up and saw Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo.

A smile entered her lips. "It's you guys!" she said, flinging her arms around them in happiness.

"Don't worry, Kariri. We are here to save you!" Keroro assured her.

"Oh… thanks." Kariri wiped a tear from her eye. "It was so strange with him. I tried to run, a-and… I managed to escape, but…."

They cast their eyes to the ground, knowing what the rest of it was. It had already been too late for her. Kululu was just so crazy that he wanted it again and again.

"Uh-oh!" Kariri gasped. "You don't suppose he'll come for more… will he?"

"Frog," Giroro swore.

"Um, by the way, Kariri…. Where's your foot?" Keroro's eyes widened. "Oh my frog, he even took your foot! Why, that Kululu's insane!" he yelled. "We have to get away from him before he…"

"Before he what?" said a voice from behind him.

Keroro shivered, but his body forced him to turn around. Kululu was standing behind him, half of his body cloaked in darkness. The angle of the light reflected off his glasses, making the swirls disappear and creating super rays of death.

"Kuu, ku ku ku ku ku."

"K-Kululu…." Keroro clenched his fist, feeling so much pity for poor Kariri. Kululu was a dangerous man. He had to be stopped. "Get your gun ready, Giroro."

"You didn't even have to tell me that." Giroro clicked his machine-canon and rested it on his shoulder, giving Kululu a menacing glare.

"I still don't get it, but you can't hurt Kariri!" Tamama piped up, in an oddly happy tone.

"Hm? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Kululu wondered, amused.

Giroro pointed the gun in his face.

"Ku ku ku, I see that's a gun you've got there, ku-ku!"

"You're gonna let Kariri alone, and you're not gonna touch anyone else," Giroro growled at him.

"Ooh, scary!" Kululu gushed in mock fright, putting his hands to his cheeks. "Well, ku ku ku to you! She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it." He went behind them and yanked Kariri by the arm, earning a grunt of pain from her. "She's just… so good….~"

"Wait, Kululu!" said Keroro. "This isn't right! Don't be a ra—"

Kululu whipped out a fork and stabbed it into Kariri's shoulder, then began to pull at her wrist until her whole arm came off.

"Ku ku ku. There we go."

Everyone's jaws dropped open again.

"WHAT." Keroro gasped.

Kariri just stood there in utter shock.

"K-Kululu…." Giroro said his name like it was a curse.

Kululu bit into the top of the detached arm and grinned. "Ooh, I think it is just as good straight after all, ku ku ku!"

Kariri let out a low whimper of horror.

"My arm! That was my favorite one…."

"Ku ku ku! And it's delicious, too."

"Can I taste?" Tamama wondered.

Giroro pushed him aside. "Y-You CANNIBAL!" he screamed at Kululu. "Eating an innocent girl's arm! Do you know how wrong that is?! There are _children_ watching this show!"

"Ku ku ku, I don't care!" said Kululu. He gobbled up the rest of the arm. "Mm, that was good! Can I have some more, Kariri?"

"I—I—I—I—"

"You're not eating any more of her!"

Giroro darted forward, weapons in hand, ready to take down Kululu. Kululu grabbed Kariri's other (remaining) arm and ran off with her.

"After him!" Keroro yelled.

They began to chase after Kululu, but fast runners as they were, Kululu knew all the ins and outs of the base. For the occasional moments that they did happen to finally catch up with them, their horror began increasing. Kariri started becoming less and less of Kariri. When they first caught up with them, she had no arms left. Later when they found her she had no legs. Eventually they spotted Kululu running down the hallway, with just Kariri's head in his arms like a pumpkin.

When they finally reached Kululu, sitting triumphantly on the kitchen table, the rest of the frogs were huffing and panting from so much running. Kululu licked his fingers, hoping to get all the rest of the Kariri flavor off.

"Mmm~, that was the best meal I'd ever had in my entire life~!" he remarked. "Kariri sure tasted good. Almost a bit disappointed that I didn't let anyone else have a taste. Ku ku! Oh well. All mine.~"

Kululu gave a knowing look to the other four frogs and licked his lips, a cynical look in his eyes.

_Wait…. What if he eats US, too?_ Keroro wondered. He shouted out the first instinct that struck him.

"Everyone, RUN!"

So they all ran and hid in a closet.

* * *

"And then, Dororo's legs transformed into rocket boots and he carried us all off into space," Keroro finished.

Tamama stifled a sob. "Why don't _I_ ever remember the exciting parts!"

"Um… maybe that's because it didn't happen, Tamama," Natsumi said to him. Although sometimes even she had her doubts.

"But Kululu's still a cannibal. What are we going to do about that?" Giroro questioned, polishing a weapon.

"I have the perfect idea," said Dororo. "I think it would be best to—"

"Well, I got nothin'!" Keroro gave an elaborate shrug. "If only one of us knew what to do."

"B-but I just…."

"Or maybe, we could just do nothing about it, ku ku ku ku."

All thoughts and dialogue were cut short when that familiar laugh was heard. Everyone slowly turned their heads toward the yellow cannibal who had suddenly entered their story time.

"So, you think I'm a cannibal, huh?" he asked.

"K-Kululu…" Keroro eeped in a frightened voice.

"Ku ku ku. How amusing. But sadly"—He flashed them a grin—"that's not quite how it is."

"It… isn't?" Natsumi's eyes drifted off to the side, wondering if maybe it could have been the other thing….

"As long as it's story time," said Kululu, "I have my own story to tell."

Pressing a button on a remote, a white screen extended downward and a little movie popped up, with two paper Keronians that bounced around on the screen. One of them looked like a Keronian scientist and the other was Kululu.

"One day," Kululu narrated to them, "there was a scientist who had high ambitions. He wanted to make a Keronian AI, an artificial intelligence. So he hired little Kululu to assist him, because no one can do anything without Kululu and he is just so handsome and amazing and cynical, ku ku ku ku."

Natsumi made a face as she watched the little paper-like Keronians jump around on the screen.

"The scientist showed him his plans for the AI. Kululu agreed that he'd build it. And so the scientist left for a while, to get some of the parts for the robot.

"But Kululu grew impatient. The scientist hadn't come back for a while, and he was getting hungry. And then he had a brilliant idea. After all, who needed an AI anyway? He could do something even better—He would make a Keronian completely out of curry."

"Yuuuuck!" Tamama spurted.

"But something went wrong in the process of the artificial curry Keronian's creation," Kululu continued. "He made it with so much love that it came to life. It could think, talk, and even run around in circles. But little Kululu was overcome with so hunger that all he wanted to do was eat it.

"So he chased after her. But Kariri, the curry Keronian, ran so fast that he couldn't keep up. 'Run, run, as fast as you can!' she said. 'You can't catch me, I'm the curry Keronian!' Ku ku ku."

Keroro scratched his head. "She said that last part too?"

"Ku ku. No. And so," he ended, "Kululu had to spend years only wondering the magnificent tastes that she kept to herself, because apparently Kariri could run faster with her little legs of curry than her own creator could, with his actual legs. The end."

The movie on the screen ended, and Kululu took a bow. Everyone blinked at him in confusion.

"Kariri-chan was… curry?" Keroro said in disbelief. "Eww."

"I know. Charming, isn't it!" Kululu gushed dreamily. "And frog, was she delicious!" He licked his lips again, savoring the memory of her taste. "I only wish I could've saved a bit of her for later, though. But I had to eat her quickly since the rest of _you_ were on my tail, ku ku ku!"

"But—but we thought you had—" said Giroro.

"Thought I had what? Eaten a real Keronian?"

"N-not exactly…." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

Kululu waved his hand in the air dismissively, putting this all to rest. "Well, whatever it was, all's well that ends well, and Kariri is no more!"

Behind him, Natsumi cracked her knuckles.

"Eh… _what_?" he asked her sardonically. "Jealous that you didn't get to have a taste? Ku ku ku!"

"You sadistic jerk…. You don't get to have any more curry for another month!" she yelled.

"What? Tch… ku ku ku." He shrugged. "Oh well. Think I've had enough curry today to last me a year."

* * *

**A/N: Lies. Kululu could never have too much curry. Geez, who even wrote this?**

**…Oh yeah. I did.**

**But I really didn't know how else to end it. I needed some sort of punchlinge. Even if it was bad. Hm. Maybe I should edit this again. Even though I probably should have done that before I posted it.**


End file.
